


Organized: Crime

by AppleL0V3R



Series: Don't Forget (An Anthology) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: Sasuke survived by compartmentalizing his life, by keeping business and pleasure separate. But the blonde woman in his bed strove to make that nearly impossible.Theme: Crime





	Organized: Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you’ve heard of it before, then it’s obviously not mine.

The Uchiha family was a mess on the inside, no one saw it thought, no one who didn’t deal with it daily knew. Not the innocent people on the streets, not the employees of Uchiha Corp, and definitely not the subordinates of the Uchiha yakuza. It was a long-standing tradition to do uphold the family image, the family honor, as it had been way back when the family had been a prominent samurai clan. But Sasuke was in charge of the yakuza branch of his family, and it left him with no doubts that his political, criminal family was screwed up as hell.

Not that he ever said anything. What was he supposed to say? Who would he vent to? Anyone who knew of his plight were too cold, too arrogant, or too greedy to actually care about the unfair burden he dealt with because his family was full of power hungry, traditional fools.

Black eyes squeezed shut for a moment before opening reluctantly. A glance out the large windows of his room would have told him it was nighttime, and that he really should get up. He had things to do, people to see; Tokyo’s underground nightlife was always teeming with activity and as one of the major players he had to be willing and able to keep up with it. But he didn’t look out the window, and he didn’t roll out of his large four-poster bed. Normally he would have been just fine with a plain king-sized bed, nothing fancy like the one he had now, but _she_ had asked. And he would never refuse her.

There was a soft groan from the warm body to his right as its owner burrowed deeper into him. He didn’t push her away; he would never push her away. She held the skeleton key to every part of him and she wasn’t shy about using it.

He turned his head, only able to see the crown of her moonlit platinum blonde hair from his position. However, instead of moving and risking jostling his lover, he settled for registering her more fully with his other senses. His body hummed with the feel of her soft curves pressed against him in all the right places, in all the right ways, and he luxuriated in the relaxed feel of simply having her all but strewn across him like a human blanket in her half-curled, half-sprawled position. Her breath fanned out in soft, warm puffs across his collarbone and it was a pleasant sensation rivaled only by the feel of her lips on his cool skin. She always smelled of candy and lilacs, it was sweet, soothing scent that he’d recognize anywhere now, and with her pressed up against him, his arm trapped under her petite body it was a heady, intoxicating scent. He always marveled how the smell of her got all over his bed and his room no matter how long she stayed but she never walked away smelling like him. Except when she took one of his shirts.

After another moment, she shifted, clearly fighting the urge to stir and stretch. Sasuke simply watched, entranced with the beautiful woman who was so devoted to him. His beautiful woman. Closing his eyes momentarily, he squeezed her waist and pulled her closer to him. His actions earned him a soft chuckle and nuzzle to the side of his throat. Humming, he tugged her until she was draped on top of him.

She didn’t bother to try to pull away, or even push herself to her elbows to look at him. Graceful, feminine fingers drew lazy patterns on the closest exposed patch of skin with manicured, perfect nails. The sensation sent goose bumps scrawling across his naked flesh. “What are we doing tonight?” Her voice was soft, and the remnants of sleep had made it husky.

Every day he thought about how lucky, how satisfied he was to have her like this. She was his, completely and fully, and she stayed willingly. He drew his own absentminded designs on her bareback, and she shivered reflexive. With a quiet rumble deep in his chest, he abruptly flipped them over. “Besides the obvious?”

Azure eyes looked back up at him, darkening slightly at the intent, smoldering look and the implications of what ‘obvious’ was. With a slow, nearly primal smile, she laughed. “Yes, besides _that_.” Leaning up, she kissed him and he immediately kissed back.

A string of chaste though deepening kisses ensued before he was content to answer her. “We have a few meetings to go to, some events. Mother is hoping you’ll attend an early morning breakfast with her since Father and Aniki are in New York.” The young woman beneath him was the only person, even amongst his family, to be privy to his every thought, she knew everything about him and his messed-up family. She knew that he was in charge of the yakuza portion of the family while his elder brother controlled the business. She also greatly enjoyed screwing with his philosophy of separation between business and pleasure, his personal life didn’t belong in his professional life. Not that she cared, she didn’t sabotage him or undermine him, but she teased and mocked and played at every chance she got.

Ino nodded acceptingly, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting to spend a meal with Uchiha Mikoto. The two of them acted like best friends despite the fact that the blonde was not yet his wife. Soon, he told his ego, besides she was already his in every sense of the word. “Then we should get up.” She made to push to her elbows, but didn’t even bother struggling when he pressed her back into the mattress.

He grinned deviously at her. “Not yet.”


End file.
